Latihan Sarada
by unnihikari
Summary: Sarada yang sedang berkosentrasi dengan latihannya, tak menyadari sosok lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. sosok yang nantinya akan menyelamatkannya/BoruSara


**Latihan Sarada**

 **DISCLAIMER :** Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **PAIRING :** Sarada x Boruto, Slight Sakura Sasuke, Naruto

 **WARNING :** Canon, OOC (?), Typo(?), One Shot

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu tengah berkosentrasi pada latihannya. Kedua mata _onyx_ nya terpejam sesaat lalu saat kedua matanya terbuka tampaklah mata _sharingan_ dengan satu _tomoe_ , mata yang menjadi khas klan Uchiha. Ya, gadis yang kini sedang mengaktifkan _sharingan_ nya itu adalah keturunan klan Uchiha yang nyaris punah. Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Ibunya, Uchiha Sakura.

Sarada, begitu ia biasa dipanggil, kembali mengambil beberapa suriken di dalam kantong senjatanya. Lalu melemparnya tepat pada batang pohon yang terletak tak jauh di depannya.

Dentingan suara suriken yang beradu mengalun disekitarnya. Dari 8 suriken yang terlempar tak ada satu pun yang meleset dari sasarannya. Sarada menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Sarada mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya. "Tinggal satu latihan lagi, dan harus aku kuasai hari ini. Ujian genin sudah makin dekat." Sarada menghela napasnya.

Sarada duduk bersila, lalu mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalam tasnya. Latihan yang cukup melelahkan itu membuat Sarada mengembail jeda sesaat untuk istirahat sejenak, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tak jauh dari tempat Sarada latihan. Ada seorang anak lelaki yang berkali-kali mengumpat kesal, karena terlalu lama menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji akan menemuinya tapi tak datang jua.

" _Kuso_! Ayah sialan! Dia bilang akan datang melatihku sore ini. tapi nyatanya hanya bualan." Boruto mendecak kesal.

Kekesalan Boruto teralihkan saat mendengar suara senjata yang berdentingan. Boruto menduga bahwa ada seorang ninja yang sedang bertarung didekat sini. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah suara itu berasal.

Boruto cukup terkejut melihat ternyata suara itu adalah suara latihan Sarada, teman di akademinya. Boruto tahu Sarada memang selalu berlatih keras meski dalam darahnya telah mengalir darah Uchiha. Klan yang memang terkenal karena kekuatan mata juga karena kejeniusan mereka. Ditambah lagi, Sarada sudah mengikrarkan dengan tegas didepan Boruto bahwa dia ingin menjadi hokage, untuk itulah dia selalu menyempatkan latihan disela kesibukannya sebagai murid akademi.

Sebenarnya Boruto merasa muak jika mengingat alasan Sarada latihan begitu keras karena ingin jadi hokage seperti ayahnya, tapi entah mengapa Boruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada latihan Sarada. Boruto penasaran dengan bagaimana latihannya.

Sarada menutup kedua matanya, lalu membuat segel ditangannya. Perlahan dia melangkah ke arah danau yang ada didepannya. Sarada melangkahkan salah satu kakinya ke air, dan kemudian ia berhasil berdiri di atas air, tapi sayangnya tak lama kemudian dari lutut sampai ujung kakinya terendam air.

Sarada mendecak kesal. Latihannya berdiri di atas air masih belum berhasil. Kemudian ia mencobanya sekali lagi. Boruto yang melihatnya dari kejauhan merasa kagum pada sifat pantang menyerah Sarada.

Mata Boruto melebar ketika melihat Sarada akhirnya benar-benar berhasil mengontrol _chakra_ di bagian telapak kakinya, sehingga Sarada sudah bisa berjalan di atas air. Sarada melonjak kegirangan atas keberhasilannya.

"Yeah...aku berhasil! _Shannaro_!" teriak Sarada senang.

Tanpa Boruto sadari ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

BYUR!

Boruto mendelik melihat Sarada yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke dalam air. Semula ia hanya mendesah, dan mengejek dalam hati. Tapi perasaannya berubah jadi kalut tatkala Sarada tak segera menampakkan dirinya lagi dipermukaan air.

"Sial! Jangan-jangan dia..." gumam Boruto.

Secepat kilat Boruto lari dan kemudian terjun ke dalam air. Benar saja, Sarada terlihat kesulitan berenang sekaligus bernapas. Boruto mempercepat pergerakannya menolong Sarada. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Boruto berhasil membawa Sarada ke permukaan. Tapi sayangnya Sarada sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi...Sarada bangun.. hei... jangan membuatku takut" Boruto terus berusaha membangunkan Sarada, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sarada masih tak bernapas.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pelajaran tentang menolong orang yang baru saja tenggelam. Seketika wajahnya memanas. Itu artinya, Boruto harus memberikan napas buatan agar air yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru Sarada bisa dikeluarkan.

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran _hentai_ nya. Yang utama adalah keselamatan Sarada bukan? Mau tidak mau Boruto harus segera melakukannya.

Boruto menatap ke arah bibir Sarada, wajahnya kembali memanas tapi ia tekankan sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri bahwa niatnya hanya menolong Sarada tak lebih.

' _Aku tidak sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan kok, ya kan? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sarada. Yah benar! Aku bukan pria mesum._ ' tanya Boruto pada dirinya sendiri. Boruto mengangguk yakin.

Perlahan Boruto menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sarada. Pelan tapi pasti akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan.

' _Eh...ternyata bibirnya lembut'_

Rasanya Boruto ingin menampar dirinnya keras-keras. Lalu ia kembali lagi berkosentrasi memberikan napas buatan pada Sarada.

.

.

\- oOo -

Shikamaru mendesah melihat rekan ninjanya, yang kini telah menjadi hokage sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi "Hh...aku yakin dia melupakan janjinya lagi."

Shikamaru mengguncang pelan pundak Naruto. " _Nanadaime_ , sudah saatnya kau pulang."

Naruto melenguh. "Ngh...Shikamaru...jam berapa ini?" tanya Naruto yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Jam 5 sore. Aku yakin kau melupakan janjimu menemani Boruto latihan." Ucap Shikamaru santai.

Naruto langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mengusap rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrgghh ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran sih? Kau kenapa tak membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Shikamaru, Naruto langsung melesat keluar lewat jendela.

"Ck.. _mendokusai_ "

.

.

\- oOo -

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya dengan Boruto. Dalam perjalanan tak sengaja Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hai Sakura-chan! _Teme_!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hai Naruto lama tidak bertemu." Sahut Sakura.

"Kau masih saja berisik dari dulu, Naruto." Sasuke menanggapi datar.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto? Kelihatannya tergesa sekali.." tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah..itu aku mau ke tempat Boruto latihan. Sepertinya dia akan marah padaku, karena aku datang terlambat." Kata Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sakura hanya mendesah, sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa mendengar alasan Naruto yang satu ini. Tapi mereka memakluminya, tugas seorang hokage memang menguras pikiran, tenaga, juga waktu. Hampir sebagian besar waktunya didedikasikan pada pekerjaan, hingga kadang Naruto jadi kurang memberikan perhatian pada putranya sendiri.

"Boleh aku ikut Naruto? Aku ingin melihat perkembangan Boruto setelah lama tak berlatih denganku." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat Boruto latihan.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang amat mengejutkan. Sakura dan Naruto melotot melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram, dan _Mangekyo Sharingan-_ nya aktif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku, Boruto?!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah baju Boruto.

"Sa..sasuke-ji..san...le..lepaskan..." Boruto meronta sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Sarada terbatuk-batuk.

Sarada batuk dibarengi dengan keluarnya air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sakura langsung berhambur mendekati Sarada, dan segera mengalirkan _chakra_ medis padanya. Perlahan Sarada membuka kedua matanya.

"Mama?" gumamnya lirih.

"Iya sayang ini, Mama. Kau akan segera baik-baik saja sayang." Kata Sakura menenangkan Sarada.

" _Teme_! Lepaskan putraku! Biarkan dia menjelaskannya lebih dulu." Naruto mencoba menengahi.

Dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Boruto nyaris terlempar, tapi Naruto menahan tubuh putranya itu.

Boruto mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Naruto menatap tajam putranya.

"Jelaskan pada ayah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau...ehm..mencium Sarada?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Sasuke masih setia menatap tajam ke arah Boruto tanpa menon-aktifkan _mangekyou_ -nya.

"Itu...jadi begini..." Boruto menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, kenapa dia sampai mencium Sarada.

Sarada yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya juga ikut mendengar penjelasan Boruto. Boruto sendiri langsung meminta maaf pada Sarada karena sudah lancang menciumnya, tapi Boruto berusaha meyakinkan semuanya bahwa ia murni hanya ingin menolong Sarada. Sarada dan Sakura sudah tak mempermasalahkannya, malah mereka berdua berterima kasih pada Boruto. Tapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Di wajahnya masih terlihat raut kekesalan yang tertahan.

"Sasuke-jisan maafkan aku.." Boruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Putraku hanya ingin menolong Sarada. Memang apa salahnya? Sakura-chan dulu juga pernah melakukan _itu_ denganku." Ujar Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto, tak terkecuali Sakura sendiri yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kali ini.

' _Mama, pernah berciuman dengan Nanadaime?!'_ batin Sarada.

' _Ayah juga pernah melakukannya? Dan bukan dengan ibu?!'_ batin Boruto.

"Na..Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Waktu itu kau..."

Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Gaara yang menceritakannya padaku setelah selesai perang."

"Begitu rupanya..." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Oi...Teme, Sakura-chan hanya ingin menolongku. Sama halnya dengan yang Boruto lakukan pada Sarada. Tunggu...jangan bilang kalau kau...cemburu?" goda Naruto, dibalas dengan tatapan _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan konyol!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boruto. "Jangan jadikan alasan 'menolong' hanya untuk membela dirimu, Boruto. Harusnya kau segera membawa Sarada ke rumah sakit!" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh emosi. Ia masih sangat tidak terima kalau putri kesayangannya disentuh pria lain, selain dirinya.

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, seraya berkata "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini?"

Boruto yang merasa kesal, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sasuke-jisan masih tak bisa menerima alasanku?!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab, "Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Boruto tak langsung menjawab, ia memejamkan kedua matanya terlihat seperti berusaha meyakinkan apa yang akan di ucapkannya. Lalu kembali membuka kedua _blue saphire_ -nya.

"Aku akan menikahi Sarada." Ucapnya tegas tanpa keraguan.

Sasuke mendelik. Naruto dan Sakura shock. Sedangkan Sarada, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Naruto yang semula kaget, menepuk pundak putranya "Hei...seorang pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak seperti ayah yang suka ingkar janji." Ujar Boruto tegas. Naruto _sweatdropped_. "Setelah dewasa nanti, aku akan menikahi Sarada. Bagaimana Sasuke-jisan? Apa itu cukup membuatmu memaafkanku?" tanyanya sambil menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

BRUK!

Sarada jatuh pingsan, Sakura langsung menolong putrinya.

"Bo-ru-to..." Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan mangekyou-nya. "Susanoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
